AMAZONAS, REGION
LA REGION DEL AMAZONAS La destrucción de los pueblos nativos de la Amazonia en los últimos cuatro siglos ilustra dos patrones descritos en el informe seminal de 1985 de Benjamin Whitaker, el relator sobre el genocidio de la Comisión de Derechos Humanos de las Naciones Unidas. El párrafo 41 (página 20) establece: "Un acto consciente o actos de omisión calculados negligentemente o la negligencia pueden ser suficientes para destruir a un grupo designado total o parcialmente a través de, por ejemplo,. . . enfermedad y puede ser tan culpable como un acto de comisión. "El párrafo 33 (p.17) discute" la definición de genocidio o 'etnocidio', la destrucción de culturas indígenas "y" también alteraciones adversas 'ecocidio', a menudo irreparable, al medio ambiente, por ejemplo. . . destrucción de la selva tropical, que amenaza la existencia de poblaciones enteras ". COLONIZACION PORTUGUESA Los primeros europeos en penetrar en la cuenca del Amazonas formaron parte de una expedición española encabezada por Francisco de Orellana en 1542. Con la esperanza de encontrar las legendarias tierras de El Dorado y La Canela. Orellana y sus hombres partieron desde Quito, Ecuador, descendieron el río Napo. hasta su confluencia con el Solimoe, la región superior de la Amazonía, y continuaron por el río por mil trescientas millas hasta el Atlántico. En ese momento, varios millones de personas vivían en el Valle del Amazonas. Pertenecían a unas doscientas tribus y grupos étnicos en cuatro familias lingüísticas: Gê, Tupi, Carib y Arawak. Comenzando con los Omagua, un pueblo inteligente y ordenado de los Solimoes que criaban tortugas de río y vestían túnicas de algodón, la expedición pasaba una comunidad próspera tras otra. Tan ricos eran los recursos de la várzea, o la llanura aluvial, que las líneas de casas construidas continuaban sin interrupción durante días. El nivel de civilización de algunas de las tribus ribereñas estaba a la par de los incas, aunque los materiales con los que construían y trabajaban eran perecederos, y pocos artefactos, además de sus cerámicas extraordinariamente refinadas, sobrevivían. Las campañas organizadas para exterminar a los indios, patrocinadas por la administración colonial y llevadas a cabo por colonos portugueses, habían tenido lugar en el noreste de Brasil, hacia el este, desde 1500, y se extendieron cuando los colonos comenzaron a establecerse en el Bajo Amazonas en 1620. Las llamadas expediciones de rescate eran, de hecho, incursiones de caza de esclavos, estas se iniciaron con el pretexto de rescatar a los cautivos de las tribus que supuestamente planeaban comérselos (en algunos casos, realmente lo estaban). En ausencia de oro, los colonos se lanzaron a lo que comúnmente se denominaba oro rojo: el trabajo forzado de los indios. Los indios capturados fueron trasladados río abajo y mantenidos en corrales ribereños apretados llamados caiçaras, a veces durante meses. Muchos murieron en la batalla, o en cautiverio, ya sea perdiendo la voluntad de vivir y suicidandose, o de enfermedades europeas contra las cuales no tenían defensas los nativos. La viruela era el gran asesino, aunque también estaban la gripe, la neumonía, el virus del resfriado común, el sarampión, la varicela y la disentería que por las condiciones antihigiénicas del cautiverio generaban efectos devastadores. La malaria, la sífilis y la tuberculosis llegaron al valle en el siglo diecisiete. Además, muchos indios se volvieron adictos y murieron como resultado de su dependencia de la cachaza o el ron. Las''' populosas tribus del Amazonas se extinguieron rápidamente,' como los '''Tapajós o los Tocantins', de quienes solamente quedó el legado de afluentes que llevan su nombre; más tarde, cuando los esclavistas se trasladaron río arriba, los Manau desaparecieron , sobreviviendo solamente su nombre, que se utilizó para designar la ciudad mas grande del Medio Amazonas. En el 1750 la población nativa se había reducido en dos tercios, y el ecosistema de várzea estaba casi completamente despoblado. Aquellos que no habían sido asesinados por "omisión advertente" y "negligencia calculada", en términos de Whitaker, se refugiaron en el bosque y huyeron hacia el norte y el sur, más allá de los peligrosos rápidos, refugiados afluyendo afluentes, por encima de los rápidos innavegables, a los escudos de Guyana y Brasil, donde se convirtieron en cazadores y recolectores desapareciendo de esta manera la civilización que se había desarrollado en la várzea. LOS JESUITAS Los jesuitas agruparon a los aborígenes sobrevientes en misiones que se fueron conformando a lo largo de las líneas militares, la intención era salvarlos de caer en la esclavitud acompañada de la absorción del cristianismo. Los hacían trabajar en el cuidado de sus rebaños y perdieron su vinculación como tribus. Los colonizadores se mezclaron con las mujeres, lo que llevó a una gran mezcla de sangre. Cuando los jesuitas fueron expulsados de la zona ya no quedaban casi aborígenes de sangre pura en la región, casi todos eran mestizos. El mestizaje también jugó un papel importante en la dilución y destrucción de la identidad cultural y la distinción física de los nativos de la Amazonía. Los descendientes mezclados con portugueses eran conocidos como mamelucos, y los concebidos conesclavos africanos como cafuzos. Los jesuitas fueron reemplazados por directorios, y una proclamación imperial declaró el final de la esclavitud y el trabajo forzado de los indios. Ahora eran libres, pero los lastimosos restos de los pueblos otrora orgullosos estaban abiertos a otras formas de explotación. Los grupos aún no pacificados y asimilados continuaron siendo cazados y masacrados por los bandeirantes, o pioneros, que se adentraron en el interior. Solo unas pocas tribus, como los Kayapo en el valle superior de Xingu y Waimiri Atroari en Roraima, resistieron tan ferozmente que lograron resistir la intrusión y la invasión de sus tierras hasta finales del siglo XX. EL AUGE DEL CAUCHO A partir de 1850, el caucho se convirtió en una nueva mercancía en los países industrializados de Europa y América del Norte, y el monopolio de Amazonas sobre el llamado oro negro que se extrae de los árboles de Hevea brasiliensis diseminados por la selva engendró lo que el escritor contemporáneo brasileño Euclides Da Cunha (Amazon Frontier, página 293) calificó como "la organización laboral más criminal jamás concebida". ''' Un barón del caucho peruano llamado '''Julio Arana fundó la Peruvian Amazon Rubber Company y creció fabulosamente rico explotando a los Bora, Witoto, Andoke y Ocaina en el Río Putumayo, que forma la frontera entre Perú y Colombia. Informes de tortura sistemática, una orgía de sadismo, la mutilación pervertida de hombres, mujeres y niños; y las mujeres mantenidas como concubinas por los muchachos y capitanes indios o barbadenses de las bandas de goma llegaron a Roger Casement, quien había expuesto atrocidades similares diez años antes en el Congo. Cuando Casement llegó al área, tres cuartas partes de la población del Putumayo habían sido aniquiladas en los seis años anteriores, y solo quedaban de 8,000 a 10,000. Casement fue nombrado caballero por su trabajo como autor principal del Libro Azul de 1912 sobre el Putumayo, un precursor de los informes actuales sobre abusos contra los derechos humanos, pero más tarde sus diarios revelaron que era un pedófilo y había participado en las orgías de los muchachos. A principios del siglo XXI, los descendientes culturalmente degradados de los recolectores de caucho Bora y Witoto de Arana viven en pueblos situados sobre Iquitos, Perú, donde bailan, generalmente bebidos, para turistas de cruceros y safaris por la jungla. LOS ULTIMOS 100 AÑOS El mismo año en que se publicó el impactante informe de Casement, el boom del caucho colapsó abruptamente, superado por las plantaciones creadas en Malaya a partir de las semillas que el inglés Henry Wickam traía de contrabando desde el Amazonas. Sin embargo, la explotación de los indios por el oro negro no terminó por completo.' En 1948, los recién contactados Kaxinawa en el estado de Acre fueron forzados a un brutal sistema de recolección de caucho. Una matanza genocida exterminó del 75 al 80 por ciento del grupo tres años más tarde, y hacia 1968 solo quedaban de 400 a 500 Kaxinawa.' En la frontera sur de la Amazonía, los colonos contrataban asesinos profesionales de indios o bugreiros, estos cortaban las orejas de sus victimas las cuales eran presentadas en lugar de cuero cabelludo para cobrar las recompensas, adornaban sus carabinas Winchester con dientes de indio y envenenaban las pozos de agua de las aldeas indias con estricnina. En 1910, los indios sobrevivientes habían quedado reducidos a una minoría patética al margen de una floreciente sociedad poscolonial. Ahora que ya no eran una amenaza, los intelectuales urbanos los idealizaron y crearon una visión romántica de estas tribus. El Coronel CANDIDO RONDON en 1910 fundó el SERVICIO DE PROTECCION INDIGENA (SPI), un movimiento pro indiano había nacido. Rondon y sus seguidores/colaboradores contactaban aquellas tribus sobrevivientes que se encontraban aisladas e intentaban darles protección contra las enfermedades, el choque cultural y otros padecimientos que encontraban al cruzarse con el “mundo”. El lema del SPI era “MUERE SI ES NECESARIO, PERO NUNCA MATES”. Para estos tiempos la catástrofe ya era total e irreversible. De los 3.5 millones de nativos que se calcula habían en 1500 se llegó en 1979 a 100.000. De 230 tribus existentes en 1900, el antropólogo Darcy Ribeiro solo logro contar 143 en 1957, panorama desalentador además si la mitad de esos 143 grupos estaba conformada por pequeños grupos de unos cientos de personas. Indudablemente el SPI ayudó salvando gente, culturas y las tierras de muchos aborígenes; pero cayó en desgracia en 1969 después de que saliera a la luz un informe de 7000 páginas presentado al congreso donde se documentaba la participación de cientos de funcionarios, ministros, gobernadores y generales del SPI en el homicidio , ametrallamiento, prostitución y explotación financiera (por una suma de $ 60 millones) de las personas a las que se le encargó proteger. Se creó una nueva agencia, la Fundación Nacional del Indio de Brasil, o FUNAI, y si bien muchos de sus antropólogos y otros empleados se dedicaron al bienestar de los indígenas, las atrocidades que el gobierno practico fueron ignoradas o existió participación directa en el AMAZONAS de esta Fundación. La Fuerza Aérea Brasileña bombardeó pueblos no contactados de Waimiri Atroari; los soldados expulsaron a los Macuxi de sus aldeas en la frontera entre Brasil y Venezuela. A principios de la década de 1970, una red de carreteras se adentró en la selva amazónica. Una creciente conciencia de su riqueza minera desaprovechada desató un nuevo sitio sobre los últimos indios aislados, y los rincones más recónditos del valle donde vivían finalmente fueron penetrados, con las usuales consecuencias letales. Una de las historias más trágicas fue la de Kreenakrore, un grupo seminómada en el río Iriri, un afluente del Xingu. Durante diez años, durante la década de 1960, los legendarios sertanistas Claudio Villas Boas y Francisco Meirelles hicieron inútiles intentos para ubicarlos. Una expedición había sido atacada y varios de sus miembros habían sido asesinados. Finalmente, cuando la nueva carretera Cuiabá-Santarem se acercaba a dos kilómetros de su pueblo, varios Kreenakrore, reducidos por el choque cultural a comer tierra y las semillas de urucu con las que se pintaban la cara, aparecieron en la carretera implorando por comida en la carretera. Entre 1969 y 1972 40 habían muerto por neumonía contagiada por los obreros , para 1974 de la tribu solo quedaban 69 individuos. Los sobrevivientes fueron trasladados Parque Nacional Xingu, que había sido reservado para otras tribus. En 1976 los Kreenakrore eran sesenta y tres, y solo diez mujeres podían tener hijos que serían socialmente aceptables de acuerdo con las reglas de parentesco y matrimonio de la tribu. No obstante, los Kreenakrore lograron recuperarse lentamente, logrando para el 2004 mantenerse por su cuenta. La construcción del Perimetral Norte en la frontera Brasil-Venezuela tuvo resultados similares para los Yanomami, que todavía vivían en el Neolítico y son la única tribu, a excepción de los Tukuna en Solimoes, con más de cinco mil miembros. Se descubrió oro y los garimpeiros, buscadores de oro ilegales, integrantes de la gran población marginal Brasil, ingresaron a la patria de los Yanomami y los masacraron, violaron a sus mujeres y las infectaron con diversas enfermedades. El SIDA es la última enfermedad con la que la tribu debe lidiar. También estalló una epidemia de sarampión cuando los yanomami se convirtieron en conejillos de Indias para una vacuna de una cepa virulenta del microbio que no es apropiada para su uso en una población sin exposición previa a ella. El Sesenta y dos por ciento de las tribu dio positivo ante una nueva cepa de malaria introducida por los garimpeiros. En 1993, unos dos mil yanomami habían sido asesinados, pero después de una protesta mundial por la masacre de veintitrés miembros de la tribu en la cuenca superior del Orinoco, se estableció una medida de protección para estos nativos. Los horrores similares se desarrollaron en el estado de Rondônia (llamado así por Rondon) durante la década de 1980. Algunas Cintas Largas recién contactadas fueron masacradas con la supuesta complicidad del Summer Institute of Linguistics, un grupo evangélico estadounidense que ubicó ”misioneros” en cuarenta y tres tribus en Brasil y que posteriormente fue expulsado por sospechas de vínculos con la Agencia Central de Inteligencia (CIA) y Estados Unidos además de manejarse por intereses petroleros y minerales con grupos de EEUU. En esa década, un programa de reasentamiento monumental e increíblemente equivocado para dos millones de familias de campesinos sin tierra, patrocinado por el gobierno brasileño y financiado por el Banco Mundial, trajo una combinación letal de ecocidio, genocidio y etnocidio a Rondônia: deforestación masiva y construcción de carreteras, la construcción de agrovillas, vastas comunidades agrícolas ubicadas entre rejas, y masacres de grupos aislados de Cintas Largas y Urueuwauwau. Las imágenes satelitales de miles de incendios incendiaron horrorizaron al público europeo y norteamericano, ya preocupados por la liberación de dióxido de carbono y otros gases de efecto invernadero a la atmósfera. Los antropólogos y otros simpatizantes occidentales se unieron detrás de los indios, asegurando los derechos de propiedad intelectual por sus conocimientos de plantas medicinales por posibles aplicaciones farmacéuticas y presionando para el reconocimiento de la propiedad de sus tierras. Los últimos diez años han llevado a una gran victoria tardía para los pueblos indígenas restantes de la Amazonia, a pesar de que durante la década de 1990 la Occidental y otras compañías que perforaron petróleo llevaron el ecocidio y el etnocidio a ocho mil U'wa en la frontera Colombia-Venzuela y a los Huaroni, un pueblo nómada de la Amazonía ecuatoriana que trató de ahuyentar a los equipos de perforación con lanzas. En general, la demarcación de las tierras indígenas en la Amazonía brasileña y peruana avanza bien'. El 20% de la Amazonia brasileña ahora es reconocida por el gobierno como territorio indígena'. Esta es la zona más grande de selva tropical protegida en el mundo; cuando la FUNAI reemplazó a SPI en l968, solo una fracción de las tierras nativas estaban protegidas. Pequeños grupos remanentes corren el riesgo de ser expulsados de sus tierras o masacrados por motivos individuales, políticos o raciales. La patria Yanomami ha sido demarcada casi por completo, pero aún está siendo invadida por garimpeiros. Los esfuerzos para completar la demarcación para otras tribus en Roraima se encuentran con la fuerte resistencia de los políticos locales. A pesar de las continuas dificultades, la población nativa de la región amazónica se ha recuperado a 325,000. Una nueva generación de jóvenes brasileños educados se da cuenta de que sus culturas indígenas y su selva tropical representan un patrimonio único y valioso. Se puede decir con cierta confianza que la marea finalmente ha cambiado, aunque el futuro de la selva amazónica no es alentador, con la nueva ley del Congreso brasileño para abrir la mitad de ella a la agricultura, la ganadería y las fábricas de chips multinacionales. BIBLIOGRAFIA HEGUY, SILVINA: VIAJE AL FIN DEL AMAZONAS. EDITORIAL DEBATE John Hemming (2009). Tree of Rivers: The Story of the Amazon. Brazilian Socio-Environmental Institute website. Available from http://www.socioambiental.org. Cowell, Adrian (1977). The Tribe That Hides from Man. New York: Stein & Day. Cowell, Adrian (1990). Decade of Destruction: The Crusade to Save the Amazon Rain Forest. New York: Henry Holt. Hemming, John (1978). Red Gold: The Conquest of the Brazilian Indians 1500–1760. Cambridge, Mass.: Harvard University Press. Hemming, John (l987). Amazon Frontier: The Defeat of the Amazon Indians. Cambridge, Mass.: Harvard University Press. Roosevelt, Anna (1994). Amazon Indians from Prehistory to the Present: Anthropological Perspectives. Tucson, Ariz.: University of Arizona Press. Tierney, Patrick (2002). Darkness in El Dorado: How Scientists and Journalists Devastated the Amazon. New York: W. W. Norton.